Sasori! Ku Kejar Cintamu ke Suna
by Yamanai Yuki59
Summary: Tiga tahun berlalu setelah perkenalan Sakura dan Sasori yang tidak di sengaja. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sebelum datang sebuah surat yang membuat Sasori harus pulang ke kampung halamannya. "HUAAA...! CEPAT PERGI DARI LAPANGAANN..." / Secuel of WAWANCARA. Warning inside.


**Sasori! Ku Kejar Cintamu ke Suna**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre**: Humor x Romance

**Warning**: AU, OOC, OC, typo, lebay, jayus, pokoke maknyus XD

**Rate**: Teenlicious

**Summary**: Tiga tahun berlalu setelah perkenalan Sakura dan Sasori yang tidak di sengaja. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sebelum datang sebuah surat yang membuat Sasori harus pulang ke kampung halamannya. Secuel of WAWANCARA. Happy reading...

~o0o~

"Dan dengan ini saya katakan bahwa, seluruh siswa SMA Daun Muda–bukan Daun Tersembunyi– dinyatakan LULUS sratus persen!"

**Prok prok prok prok prok**

Seluruh siswa yang tadinya harap-harap cemas menunggu pengumuman kelulusan, langsung bersorak kegirangan ketika kepala sekolah mereka–Hiruzen Sarutobi–mengatakan seluruh siswanya lulus. Tidak ada yang tidak lulus, semua di luluskan. Karena sebelum ujian dimulai, seluruh siswa mengancam akan membakar sekolah jika ada siswa yang dinyatakan tidak lulus.

"YES! Kita semua lulus. Tapi... percuma gue bawa satu jrigen minyak tanah," Naruto tampak lesu dengan jrigen berisi minyak tanah di tangannya. Padahal ia sudah siap sedia menumpahkan minyak tanah itu ke sekeliling bangunan sekolah jika ada sebiji temannya yang gak lulus.

"Yaudah tutup gih botol jrigennya!" Perintah si Neji yang udah gak tahan sama bau minyak tanah yang menguar ke mana-mana.

"Oke boss!" Naruto sudah hendak menutup jrigennya saat sebuah bola volli menghantam jrigen dan menjatuhkannya persis di bawah kaki Naruto. Minyak tanah pun mengalir keluar membasahi lapangan sekolah yang berpaping. "Dafuq! Sapa yang lempar bola volli ke guaaaa?!"

"Hai Naruto!" Seperti hantu Shikamaru muncul dengan memasang wajah friendly dan... **pluk **...ia membuang seputung rokok di dekat aliran minyak tanah.

Naruto membelalakkan mata dan membuat ancang-ancang untuk pergi sejauh mungkin. "HUAAAA...! CEPAT PERGI DARI LAPANGAAAAANN..." Asap dari putung rokok pun berubah menjadi api dan menjalar menuju panggung dimana acara perpisahan tengah berlangsung. Daan...

**Wushh... Wushh... DUAAAAARRR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemaren itu adalah acara perpisahan terburuk sepanjang sejarah!"

**Brak!**

Sakura membanting kardus berisi mie goreng dengan wajah tertekuk. Sebuah perban dengan warna betadin berpola bunder melilit di dahinya.

"Ahahaha! Anggap aja itu kenang-kenangan dari sekolah!" Saut Ino yang berada di sebelah Sakura. Ia datang ke minimarket Sakura sekedar untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu, tapi yang terjadi justru ia disuruh-suruh untuk mengangkat kardus! "Untung waktu itu gue lagi jalan keluar beli aqua, kalau kagak gua juga bakal bonyok kayak lu! Wakakakakak..." Ino mengelap air mata yang keluar akibat tertawa terlalu keras. "Haduuuuhh~~"

"BERISIK INO!"

**Srekk! Praaanggg...**

"Huaa... kaca jendelanya pecaahh!" Wajah Sakura berubah panik. Ternyata Ino berhasil menghinar dari lemparan sepatu kets Sakura dan justru membentur kaca etalase yang ada di belakang Ino.

Semua pengunjung minimarket kompak dibuat kaget oleh Sakura.

"Hehe... bukan aku! Bukan aku!" Ino segera bergeser posisi ke belakang Sakura sambil tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura, bermaksud mengatakan bahwa pelakunya adalah Sakura, bukan dirinya.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kamu apakan kacanya sampai pecah begini? Dan... astaga, sepatu milik siapa ini? bau nya gak ketulungan!" Komentar ayah Sakura saat menyambangi tempat usahanya yang porak-poranda. "Lagipula... kaca 2x3 meter itu mahal Sakura," Ayah hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

"Biar saya saja pak yang membersihkan," Sasori datang memberikan pertolongan. Pengunjung pun kembali melakukan aktivitas normal memilih-milih barang yang akan di beli. Sedangkan Ayah Sakura pergi ke toko kaca buat mengganti kaca yang pecah. Kan gawat kalau kacanya gak diganti, bisa-bisa ada maling masuk lewat jendela yang bolong.

"Aduhh kak Sasori~ rajin amat dah! Si Sakura makin kesemsem tuh ama kakak, nyahahahaha!" Ino memecah kesunyian dengan menggoda Sakura. Anyway~ ni anak gak ada takutnya sama sekali ya?

"Ino, ayahku punya lima hektar tanah. Kalau gue ngebunuh loe sekaligus ngubur loe di sana, siapa pun gak akan ada yang tahu." Aura membunuh terasa di sekitar Sakura, membuat kaki Ino bergetar hebat akibat ketakutan. Sedangkan Sasori hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"S-Sa-Sakura, gue ini temen loe! Gak mungkin kan teman membunuh teman? Haha... kalau aku mati gimana?"

**Glek**

"Makanya jangan jahil!" Semprot Sakura di wajah Ino.

"Em-maap!" Ino merasakan percikan ludah Sakura mengenai wajahnya, makanya ia memejamkan mata. "Yaudah yok, kita ke tempat kasir!" Sakura pun pasrah ketika diseret Ino. Pipi gadis itu sempat merona tatkala Sasori tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya bukan tersenyum kepada dirinya, tapi kepada pembeli yang baru keluar dari minimarket.

"Makasih ye nak Sasori!"

"Sama-sama mpok."

Sakura cemberut pasrah, "Yaelah."

**.**

**.**

"Sakuraaa! Inooooo!" Seseorang berteriak memanggil dua nama, membuat masing-masing pemilik nama itu geregetan.

"Ya ampun Hinata," Ino hanya memasang wajah datar ketika melihat Hinata sedang kesulitan bernapas.

"Makanya, kalau ngaku punya penyakit bengek, jangan lari-lari kayak di kejar bencong! Kambuh kan penyakit lo!"

"Iya nih Sakura, kayaknya asma ku kambuh, haaahhh..." Hinata megap-megap kayak ikan cupang.

"Halaaah... bilang aja loe pingin minta obat gratis di warung gue!" Ino langsung menyikut lengan Sakura. "Jahat amat sih lu ama temen! Bengeknya beneran kambuh tuh," Matsuri si penjaga kasir pun membenarkan kata-kata Ino, "Iya bener kata Ino!"

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan, "Yaelah coy! Gue cuma bercanda kali," Gadis bersurai pink itu segera mengambil _short acting beta agonis inhaler _dan memberikannya kepada Hinata. "Ini sayangku,"

"Makasih!" Hinata segera meraih benda tersebut dari tangan Sakura dan memakainya demi mengurangi efek sesak di saluran pernapasannya. Dan wow! ternyata obat itu bertindak cepat mengendurkan otot-otot yang tegang di sekitar saluran pernapasan Hinata, membuat asma Hinata akhirnya berhenti deh!

Setelah kondisi Hinata membaik, Ino mulai bertanya, "Jadi... ngapain loe kesini? dan apa alasan loe manggil-manggil nama kita berdua?"

"E-emang bener, sekolah kita kebakaran?" Matsuri dan Ino kompak menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Iya bener, nihhh... korbannya! Hahahahahah..." Ino maupun Matsuri tidak dapat menahan tawa ketika mengingat rupa Sakura sepulang dari acara 'perpisahan' kemarin siang.

"Ini semua karna ulah Naruto sama Neji! AKU BENCI MEREKAAA!"

"Sa-Sa-Sakura, maapin pacar sama sepupu ku ya?" Hinata memohon-mohon di depan meja kasir, membuat Sakura akhirnya memaafkan mereka berdua. "Iya gua maafin! Seharusnya Naruto sama Neji yang datang kesini buat minta maaf!" Dengus Sakura.

"Ciyee ciyeee! Biar bisa ketemu sama mantan gitu yaa?" Yang dimaksud Ino adalah Neji.

"Mantan terindah!" Timpal Matsuri.

"Brisik!"

"Oh iya, aku kan habis dari Suna nih, neneknya kak Sasori titip surat sama aku buat dikasihkan ke doi," Hinata menunjukkan sebuah surat berstempel 'Suna' pada amplopnya. "Kak Sasori-nya mana yak?"

"Cari gue?" Sasori tiba-tiba nongol di antara 4 cewek cantik yang lagi rumpi.

"Eh panjang umuur! Tuh kak, ada surat buat loe," Ino menunjuk surat yang ada ditangan Hinata.

"Ini kak," Hinata memberikan surat itu, tapi bukan kepada Sasori, melainkan kepada Sakura. "Eh salah! Ya ampun sorry, aku kira Sakura itu kak Sasori." Hinata jadi salah tingkah.

"Ssstt... kayaknya lu salah kasih obat deh!" Bisik Ino di telinga sakura.

"Enak aja! Nie anak emang lemot, alias lemah otak!" Sekarang gantian Sakura yang berbisik.

Sementara 2 cewek saling berbisik, 1 cewek lagi melayani pembeli, dan 1 cewek lainnya lagi sibuk salah tingkah, Sasori membaca surat dari neneknya. Setelah selesai membaca, Sasori mulai buka mulut,

"Sepertinya gue harus kembali ke Suna," 3 cewek yang masing-masing sibuk sendiri mendadak langsung fokus ke Sasori, kecuali Matsuri yang sibuk melayani pembeli.

"KENAPA?" Saku-Ino-Hina kompak bertanya.

Wajah Sasori perlahan memerah, "Gue akan menikah."

"APAAHH?"

**Bruk!**

Sakura pingsan tanpa melihat tempat dan waktu.

**.**

**.**

"Ayaahh~ pokoknya ayah harus cegah kak Sasori pulang ke kampungnya. Harus yah! Haruuss!" Di sela makan malam Sakura bercerita tentang kejadian siang tadi ketika Sasori mendapat surat dari neneknya.

"Ayah harus bagaimana? Mohon-mohon sambil sujud di kaki Sasori? Enggak lah! Orang kaki Sasori bau," Sakura keselek lengkeng.

"Fuaah! Bukan kayak gitu caranya, ayah harus ngomong sama kak sasori! Seperti atasan dengan pegawainya, seperti orang tua menasehati anaknya, seperti cowok yang merayu cewek, seperti polisi yang mengayomi masyarakat! Maksudnya, bicara yang baik-baik, biar kak Sasori terbujuk omongan Ayah! Begitu yah! Get it yah?" Sakura sudah ngomong panjang lebar nih om, masa gak ngerti?

"Ya, ayah pikir-pikir dulu."

"Masa harus dipikir-pikir dulu? Ntar kak Sasori keburu kawin sama orang! Trus aku jadi jomblo seumur hidup deh! Huaaaaa..."

**Tok tok tok tok**

"Biar mama aja yang buka." Mama Sakura pun segera berjalan ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintu.

"Assalamualaikum bu,"

"Eh Sasori! Waalaikumsalam, ayo masuk!" Sasori pun masuk ke rumah bossnya setelah di persilahkan. "Silakan duduk Sasori," Titah nyonya Haruno ramah.

"Baik, er... bapaknya ada, bu?" Tanya Sasori sungkan.

"Ooohh ada, sebentar ya ibu panggilkan, kamu duduk aja dulu!" Wanita berponi unik itupun pergi menuju dapur dan Sasori sendiri menunggu di sofa dengan harap-harap cemas. Berulang kali ia menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang membawamu ke rumah Sasori? Tumben sekali," Tidak berapa lama datang orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasori.

"Uhm, ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan bapak,"

"Apa yang mau dibicarakan kak Sasori ya?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang guci entah kepada siapa.

"Hush! Gak boleh nguping!" Seseorang menjawil pundak Sakura. "Awas ya kalau kamu nyenggol guci mama trus pecah! Mama belah kepalamu!" Sakura langsung memegangi kepalanya, merasa takut dengan ancaman mamanya.

"Bawel ah~"

"Begini pak," Sakura mendengar Sasori bicara, ia pun segera memasang kupingnya baik-baik agar bisa menangkap suara dengan baik dan jelas serta halus. #halah

"Tadi siang ada sebuah surat datang dari nenek saya. Beliau bilang kalau dia mau saya kembali ke Suna, tempat asal saya. Terus terang saya bingung pak, mau kembali atau tidak!" wajah Sasori tertunduk dan memang benar dia terlihat sedang bingung. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, entah itu karena bingung mencari pegangan atau sedang bingung mencari uang jatuh kita gak tahu.

"Bingung kenapa Sas?"

"Yang bikin saya bingung itu karna... kalau saya tetap disini, rumah nenek akan di sita sama rentenir," Sekarang Sasori terlihat sangat frustasi. Mungkin karna dia gak nemu uang yang jatuh? #plak #dasar pengganggu suasana!

"Tenang-tenang! Kamu ceritakan dulu yang jelas, biar saya tahu apa permasalahannya," Ayah Sakura berusaha menenangkan pegawainya itu dengan mengelus pundak Sasori. #NO YAOI WOY!

"Ya ampun, kasian kak Sasori." Sakura terlihat prihatin sama Sasori.

"Sebenarnya nenek saya punya hutang dengan seorang rentenir, karena lama menunggak, bunganya semakin banyak dan sekarang nominalnya lebih besar dari pada hutang awal nenek," Sasori diam sebentar.

"Trus?"

"Sabar napa pak! Tenggorokan saya seret nih kebanyakan ngomong. Lagian masa tamu gak dikasih minum sih?!" Sakura sukses jengkang kebelakang dengan kaki diatas, sedangkan kumis ayahnya sendiri sudah berdiri karena menahan amarah. Haduuhh... dasar Sasori yang tidak tahu etika! Tapi bener juga sih, tamu emang wajib dilayani kan? Oh kecuali Sasori yak.

"Sakuraaaaa! Ambilkan Sasori minum!" Titah ayah Sakura dengan suara menggelegar.

"Ba-baiiiiik!" Sakura segera bergegas pergi ke dapur, "Dasar kak Sasoriiii..."

"Bisa saya lanjutkan cerita saya pak?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah minta di tonjok.

"Oh silahkan lanjutkan!"

"Jadi, karena hutang nenek yang sangat banyak dan tidak mungkin mampu untuk membayarnya, sang rentenir memberikan nenek saya dua pilihan,"

"Dua pilihan? Apa itu?" Tanya sang atasan penasaran.

"Pilihan pertama, rumah nenek akan di sita. Dan pilihan yang kedua, ehmm... ini sedikit menyebalkan pak, sungguh!"

Sakura datang sambil membawa baki berisi dua cangkir minuman. "Kak Sasori bilang aja, siapa tahu kami bisa bantu," Ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan cangkir di sisi ayahnya dan di sisi Sasori.

"Tapi Sakura, gue takut kalau gue bilang nanti loe pingsan lagi," Sakura dan ayahnya makin bingung.

"Tenang kak, gue gak bakal pingsan semudah itu," Sakura kembali memupuk rasa percaya dirinya, kan malu kalau ayahnya lihat dia jadi cewek yang lemah.

"Eenggg... baiklah, jadi pilihan yang kedua itu adalah... si rentenir ingin saya menikahi dia, kalau saya mau, semua hutang nenek saya akan dia lunasi. Yah! Itulah... pilihan... yang kedua!" Sasori mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan nyengir 5 jari.

"AAPAAAAHH?!"

**Bruk! Krompyang!**

Sakura pingsan dan baki yang ia bawa jatuh ke lantai, makanya ada suara yang gak jelas setelah suara badan sakura membentur lantai. Mak Krompyang! #LOL

"Sa-Sakura! Bangun!" Ayah bersimpuh di lantai dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura. "Sasori! Cepat ambilkan cangkir itu!" Sasori dengan cepat meraih cangkir berisi teh hangat dan memberikannya ke ayah Sakura.

"Ini pak,"

Sasori melihat atasannya itu mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam cangkir lalu memercikkan air teh tersebut ke wajah Sakura. Sasori jadi berpikir, kira-kira berapa juta bakteri yang ada di air teh itu setelah terkontaminasi oleh jari atasannya?

Perlahan akhirnya Sakura sadar, "I-ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Dan anda siapa?! Aku siapa? INI TAHUN BERAPAAA?"

"Hee Sakura? kamu kena anemia?" Ayah khawatir.

"Bukan anemia pak!" Koreksi Sasori sweatdrop.

"Trus apa dong?"

"Yang bener insomnia pak!"

**GUBRAK!**

Author jatuh dari atas genteng dan mendarat dengan wajah mencium kotoran kebo. Yaudah! Kita skip aja bagian ini, dan sekarang anggap Sakura sudah sembuh dari anemia– atau apalah itu, dan sudah duduk di sofa bersama Ayah-Mama dan Sasori demi mendiskusikan masalah hutang-piutang yang melilit nenek Sasori.

"Hiiikks... jadi kak Sasori akan menikah dengan rentenir itu? Kakak jahat! Kakak gak ngerti gimana sakitnya hati Sakura! Kakak lebih memilih si rentenir yang mukanya abstrak itu, ketimbang Sakura yang udah jelas punya wajah cantik-molek-bahenol-tapi-berjidat-lapang,"

**Sroooott...**

"Kakak gak tahu apa? Sakura bela-belain mutusin 3 pacar Sakura sekaligus demi bisa deket sama kak Sasori! Hiks, emang dasar kamseupay tuh rentenir! Gua sumpahin miskin 7 turunan loe!"

**Srooooooottt...**

"Sudah Sakura, kamu harus sabar! Masih banyak laki-laki lain yang lebih ganteng dari Sasori. Yang lebih kaya, yang pekerjaannya jelas, yang hidupnya gak melarat, yang gak rembes, dekil, bau, panuan, bintitan kayak Si Sasori! Sabar ya nak ya?" Nasehat dari nyonya Haruno bukannya membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik malah justru sebaliknya, makin KACAU!

"EHM! Maaf ya bu, meskipun saya orang miskin, tapi saya masih punya harga diri! Jadi jangan seenaknya saja menjelekkan nama orang! Dasar gak punya hati!" Sakura beserta ayahnya jadi merasa berdosa akibat perkataan ibu sekaligus istri keluarga Haruno itu.

'Berapa sih harga diri lu? Gua beli dah!'

"Maaf, maafkan istri saya Sasori! Tadi dia ninggalin hatinya dikamar, makanya sekarang jadi berubah sifatnya, harap maklum okeh?!"

"Baik pak, maafkan saya juga yang sudah tersulut emosinya," Sasori mengangguk. "Dan mulai besok, saya, saya berhenti kerja. Setelah tiga tahun bekerja di tempat bapak, tentu memberikan banyak kenangan buat saya,"

Sakura yang mendengarnya semakin menitikan air mata dengan derasnya.

"Buat Sakura, jangan nangis terus! Selama ini gue merhatiin lu, dan terus terang gue suka sama lu, yaa... tapi gue kalah saing sama pacar-pacar lu yang kaya itu! Hahaha... Tapi, lu jangan mikirin tentang cinta doang Sak,"

Sakura mendongak dan bertanya, "Emang gue harus mikirin apa kak?"

"Lu juga harus mikirin masa depan lu. Jangan sampai lu kayak gue yang cuma tamat SMA!"

"Yang di bilang Sasori itu benar Sakura, kamu harus lanjut kuliah." Mama mendekap Sakura dengan erat.

"Eh? Hati mama sudah kembali lagi?"

Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura berada dalam dekapan kedua orang tuanya. Terbesit rasa iri dalam hati pria itu tatkala mengingat bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya hanyalah nenek Chiyo, seseorang yang tidak lama lagi mungkin akan meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia ini. Dan sekarang seseorang itu sedang dalam kesusahan, ia harus datang menolongnya!

Kini Sasori sudah bersiap hendak pulang, "Pak, ibu, dan juga Sakura, saya mohon pamit. Terimakasih atas semuanya." Sasori berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan teras rumah Sakura. Namun sebuah tarikan di lengannya menahannya sejenak.

"Kak Sasoriiii... Jangan lupakan Sakura, hiks!" Sakura memeluk lengan Sasori.

"Err... Sasori," Ayah Sakura menghampiri Sasori. "Ini adalah gaji terakhir yang kamu terima. Tidak banyak memang, tapi cukup untuk mengundang Sagita buat acara pernikahanmu, asololee!"

"AYAAAAAH!"

**.**

**.**

Sasori sudah sampai di kampung halamannya, sebuah kota yang menjadi tempat asal-usul tradisi Suna(t) yang melegenda, haha. Dengan dua tas yang dijinjing di kedua tangannya, Sasori berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun ia meninggalkan rumah ini, sudah pasti ada yang berubah. Apa sarang tikus masih ada di atas plafon? Apa genteng yang bocor belum diganti? Apa masih ada anak ayam yang suka buang hajat di dapurnya? Pertanyaan itu berseliweran di otaknya.

"Sasoriiiii! Cucukuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

~TBC~

Hai! Hai! Back egen with me :D

Aniwey, apa ada yang masih ingat sama fic WAWANCARA milik saya yang publish beberapa bulan lalu? Kalau ia, ini adalah lanjutannya.

Bakal ada dua chapter, dan chapter kedua bakal publish pas bulan Mei. Haha! Gada yang nanya ya? Yaa... kali aja penasaran gitu sm lanjutannya, makanya saya kasi tahu waktu publish chapter kedua XD

One more egen, kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik, saran atau sekedar ngasih pujian *ngarap*, silakan tuliskan di review kalian. I'll be waiting guys~!


End file.
